Cell Block Tango
by Kodelaine
Summary: Tony decides that it's Natasha's turn to go to the liquor store, and sends her off into the night. She's not the only one slinking through the empty streets that night, Loki deciding to create a hostage situation. Once Loki leaves, Natasha works on trying to find a way to relieve stress. Blackfrost oneshot, slight dubcon, possible OOC


I FOUND A NEW FANDOM/CHARACTERS TO FUCK WITH. Yes, Blackfrost is best pair. Sorry if it's a little OOC, I've never written for these characters before. Also, forgive the stupid Chicago pun that is the title, I can't help myself  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

This… This was ridiculous. She was an elite assassin, and here she was, reduced to fetching alcohol for Tony goddamn Stark. _Ridiculous._ She groaned softly, snuggling into her coat and clutching the bottle of vodka close to her body as she walked towards the Avengers' headquarters. "It's your turn to go to the store," Said Tony, "It's only _fair,"_

Bullshit. It was his turn to go to the store and he knew it, but _no,_ he was too busy with whatever the Hell it was that he was doing. Natasha sighed in annoyance, glancing around before turning the corner, shivering once again. Why couldn't anyone else go? Maybe Clint? Steve? _Anyone_ but her. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to sleep, but no.

"Agent Romanoff," she heard a smooth voice drawl from behind her, and she immediately whipped around, only to have the side of someones hand come in contact with her neck, sending her into unconsciousness. As her vision blackened out, the only thing she could remember was sagging into the warm arms of someone, whoever had called to her.

The assassin woke up to find herself in a cot, with a thin wool blanket lain over her side. Natasha groaned softly, rubbing her neck and slowly opening her eyes. What she saw caused her to freeze up. Loki was sitting in a chair across the room, sipping out of the bottle of vodka and watching her contentedly. Natasha sat up quickly, hand going to her thigh where she kept her knife.

_He took it_. She froze, staring over at him in a mixture of bewilderment and anger. "Looking for this? Very _interesting_ place to keep something so sharp," Loki drawled, holding up a small dagger in his hands. Natasha slanted her eyes at him, cautiously standing and stepping to the edge of her cell, the cool metal bars preventing her from walking closer. "How… How did you get here?" Natasha said after a moment, trying to keep her voice from faltering.

Loki gave her a sly smile, taking another sip of vodka, wincing slightly at the foul taste. "That's a question you should be asking _yourself,_ Agent. An assassin such as yourself, being overcome with only a simple brachial stun," Loki chuckled, Natasha glaring at him. "Loki, let me out of here before I kick your ass to Asgard and back," she hissed, gripping one of the bars.

Loki suddenly stood, striding over to her. "Oh I don't think so, little spider. You're going to stay put in this cell, no amount of begging will convince me to let you go," Loki said softly, leaning close. Natasha stared up at him before quickly grabbing the front of his armor, pulling him straight into the bars of her cell. Loki let out a grunt of pain, stumbling backwards and glaring at her.

"Let. Me. _Out."_ Natasha commanded, glaring over at him with crossed arms. "And why would I do that? I need you, Agent. I can't get what I want unless you're here," the trickster said, smirking over at her and letting out a chuckle as he rubbed his forehead where the bar had hit. Natasha cocked an eyebrow as she turned around, walking back over to her cot slowly. "Let me _guess,_ you're using me as bait in order to get the rest of the Avengers to you? Please, if you wanted their attention so badly you could have knocked on the front door,"

Loki chuckled softly, smiling at her and looking her up and down. "That may be, but it's more fun this way. Someone needs to knock you down a few pegs as it is," Loki said with a shrug, turning around. Natasha turned back to glare at him in annoyance. "Listen here you little weasel, you can't expect to keep me locked up down here for God knows how long."

"But why not?" Loki turned back, grinning at her widely. "You're my prisoner, so you might as well get used to it," He said before sitting back down, taking another swig of vodka. Natasha only glared at him, leaning against the cell bars and sliding down to the floor. They sat in silence, Natasha looking around the room, trying to find any way of escaping.

Rusty nail on the floor. Huh. She smirked to herself, pretending to stretch as Loki's eyes moved back over to her at the sign of movement. Natasha stretched forward, grabbing the nail before returning to her position, sighing. Loki frowned as he heard a clinking noise, looking over to Natasha. She turned her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow in a questioning glance.

She drug the nail against the metal bars, filling the room with a loud clinking sound. Loki twitched. "Stop that," He hissed, Natasha only staring over at him. "Stop _what?"_ She asked innocently with a cock of her head, repeating her previous actions. Loki suddenly growled, stalking over to her and yanking her up before she could move away. He pulled her against the bars, glaring down at her and holding out his hand. "Give it to me."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, Loki only pulling harder against the bars. She tossed the nail across the room, lip quirking upwards in a slight smirk. "Fetch," Natasha murmured, staring up at him. His eyes slanted and he pushed her back onto the floor of her cell, walking over and picking the nail up before retreating up the stairs.

_"Hey,_ get your ass back here and unlock this cell right now-" She was cut off as the door slammed shut, leaving her completely alone. Natasha sighed in frustration, moving to sit down on the cot and staring at the floor. Great, she wasn't stressed enough to satisfy the universe apparently, just had to get worse, huh? Damn it, and he didn't even put the bottle of vodka within reach.

That was _one_ of her ways of relieving stress. Another one would to be kicking Loki's ass, but seeing as he left the room… Natasha sighed, shaking her head and laying down, pulling the thin blanket up over herself. Maybe she'd feel better in the morning… Or night? There weren't any windows down here, and she had no clue how long she'd been unconscious.

She groaned, rolling over about thirty minutes later. Damn it, why couldn't she just fall asleep? She sighed, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. She hated this, she _hated_ feeling stressed and vulnerable, she had always hated being held prisoner, especially when her captor was some psychotic god with daddy issues.

Natasha sighed, rolling onto her side once again and facing the wall. Stress relief… When your occupation was an assassin, you _obviously_ needed lots of ways to de-stress yourself. But only a few were appropriate in a hostage situation… Especially when your captor could walk in on you at any moment. Natasha bit her lower lip, glancing over her shoulder at the door at the top of the stairs.

Fuck it, she didn't have much to lose. Natasha sighed, snuggling into the cot as she slowly trailed her hands down her stomach and past the hem of her jeans, her fingers ghosting over her panties. Natasha let out a soft sigh as she rubbed her clit through her panties, feeling the wetness between her thighs grow as she unzipped her jeans with her other hand.

She slipped her fingers into her panties, shimmying them down around her knees and running a finger up her slit, moaning softly and closing her eyes. The assassin bucked against her own hand, slowly slipping two fingers into her cunt as she let out a low gasp, her thumb rubbing small circles against her clit.

Natasha moaned again as she started moving her fingers, thrusting them in and out slowly as she continued grinding against the heel of her palm, gasping. "O-oh, _fuck,"_ Natasha mumbled, mouth hanging open as she slipped a third finger into herself, whimpering softly. She rolled onto her back, reaching up with one hand to fondle her breasts. God, it had been so long since she'd done this, let alone had sex...

Natasha arched her back, hips stuttering against her hand. She bit her lower lip to stifle her moans as she continued grinding against her hand, slipping her other hand under her bra and pinching her already stiff nipple. "O-oh, oh _yes…"_ She hissed softly, mouth hanging open and body shaking as she finally came after a few more minutes of fondling herself, panting and sighing in content.

"Having fun, are we?" Loki called over to her, causing her to immediately roll over and pull the blanket up over herself. Natasha glared up at him with flushed cheeks, growling. "How long have you been there?" Natasha snapped, chest still heaving and cheeks flushed red as she watched him slowly walking towards her cell.

"Long enough, darling…" Loki mused, eyeing her in curiosity. "Did our earlier encounter really frustrate you that much? You could have told me, you know," Loki chuckled, leaning against the cell bars casually. Natasha growled at him, sitting up and fixing her clothes. "You're sick, you know that? You're a war criminal, Loki, I have no interest in you,"

_"Oh?_ Right, you prefer the Archer, though he's not much better than I…" Loki trailed off, Natasha immediately tensing. Before Loki knew what was happening Natasha had grabbed the front of his armor, pulling him against the bars once again. "Don't. Don't fucking say anything more, keep your mouth _shut_ for once in your pathetic life," Natasha snarled.

Loki stared at her with wide eyes, blinking a few times. He suddenly smirked, reaching between the bars and wrapping his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close. Natasha gasped, immediately trying to struggle away from him. She closed her eyes as he pulled her close, feeling his warm breath against her face.

There was a slight pause before she felt his soft lips connect with hers, causing her to gasp and try pushing him away. Loki ignored her protests, deepening the kiss before pulling away, eyes darkened with lust as he stared at her. She could only look on with wide eyes, panting and staring at him. "Behind you," Loki murmured, Natasha spinning around to face the wall.

She frowned, turning to look back at Loki. "Told you," He purred, suddenly standing behind her. Natasha let out a choked cry as he slipped his hand into her jeans, rubbing her slit with one long finger. "G-get off me," Natasha hissed, only for Loki to spin her around and push her onto the cot. Natasha let out a soft groan as he kneeled between her legs, smirking up at her.

"Shall I show you why they call me a silver tongue, Agent?" Loki purred softly, slowly tugging her jeans down. "You're crazy, you know that?" Natasha moaned weakly as he trailed his oddly cold tongue up her inner thigh, chuckling at her reaction. Natasha clutched at the edge of the cot as he drug the flat of his tongue up her slit, letting out a soft moan at her taste.

"Finer than the most expensive Asgardian ale," Loki purred against her inner thigh, Natasha groaning as he began lapping at her once more. She gasped, biting her lower lip as his tongue slipped past her folds, his nails digging into her hips as he held her against the cot. Natasha gasped as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her clit.

She leaned back, hesitantly relaxing into his caresses. Loki moved up to suckle her clit, causing the assassin to cry out as her fingers suddenly tangled into his hair. "Oh, oh shit…" Natasha murmured, whimpering as he gave one hard suck before pulling away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "You look divine, all sprawled out and panting for me," Loki mused, licking his lips as he stared down at her with hunger in his eyes.

Natasha moaned weakly as she was suddenly yanked up and spun around, being shoved against the bars of the cell. Loki groaned against her neck, sending a shiver down her back. "Allow me to take you, Natasha, allow me to fill you to overflowing and show you pleasure you've never known," Loki said as he ground his erection against her ass, Natasha whimpering at his honeyed words.

"Just fuck me already," Natasha urged, leaning her forehead against the cold bars of her cell, grinding her ass back against him. She heard him growl out, followed by the sounds of fabric rustling and metal clinking. Loki yanked her jeans down, finding her slit and thrusting forward until he was fully seated within her.

_"Oh!"_ Natasha cried, gasping and gripping the bars as she felt him stretching her to her limits. "Holy shit, oh…" Natasha moaned as he began moving, groaning and biting into her neck, hands reaching around to fondle her pert breasts. "You're like a silken vise, Natasha, you're so wet, so tight for me," Loki breathed, panting against her ear.

Loki slammed into her, wrapping her in his arms and moving to sit on the cot, Natasha arching her back and leaning her head back onto his shoulder. He bit into her shoulder as he hilted himself in her cunt once more, growling against her neck. Loki turned, laying down and Natasha situated herself above him, panting and staring down at him.

She braced her hands on the cool metal plating of his chest-piece, using it as leverage to push herself up off of him, before sliding back down. Loki moaned, grinding his hips up into hers and grabbing her ass, nails digging into her pale skin as he helped her move up and down on his cock. "L-Loki, Loki please…" Natasha whimpered, arching herself forward and leaning her head back, tightening around him.

Loki groaned loudly, driving himself up into her heat as he moved his hand around to rub at her clit, Natasha moaning loudly in surprise. "Cum, let me feel you tight around me as I fill you with my seed," Loki snarled, panting and continuing to thrust up into her. Natasha moaned loudly as she finally was pushed over that sweet precipice, tightening around him.

"By the Nine!" Loki cried, his whole body tensing and shuddering with the force of his orgasm. Natasha panted, letting out a soft _'oh'_ as she felt his cum spill out from inside her as she pulled herself off, her thighs glistening with arousal. Loki slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "Did you enjoy that, little spider?" Loki chuckled, slowly propping himself up on his elbows.

"Almost as much as I enjoy the fact you didn't notice me stealing your keys," Natasha called as she slammed the door, the lock on the other side clicking. Loki frowned, glancing over to see the cell door wide open, the bottle of vodka no longer sitting on top of the table next to his chair. Natasha laughed as she made her way out of the old house and into the night, vodka in hand.

Hell, if _this_ kind of shit happened every time she went to the store, she would gladly go on errands for Tony more often.


End file.
